The Girl That Tamed the Wild Boy
by Silver Marcella
Summary: After moving to America with his half brother, Alfred, and his father Arthur, Matthieu encounters a charming young lady that manages to "fool him" into thinking she's a he. Rating will change later. *2p Hetalia* Inspired by Silver-KitsuneNeko on Deviantart
1. Matt Meets Haruka

It was a warm Spring afternoon, and Arthur Kirkland was busy in the kitchen making cupcakes. While he baked, his son, Alfred, was on his way outside. Just as he was about to run off, Arthur thought about his other son. Mathieu wasn't technically his biological son, but he promised Mathieu's father to love him like he was. Ever since Mathieu and Francis came to America, Mathieu has refused to come out of his room. Even when Francis returned to his home country, Mathieu refused to come out of his room.

"Alfred, is your brother still hiding in his room?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to Haru's house." Al said.

"Why not take him with you? It'd be a good idea for Mattie to get some fresh air." Arthur smiled.

"What? Are you kidding me? Matt's a bummer, I can't take him with me." Al whined.

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order. Now go upstairs and have your brother come down to play." Arthur hissed.

"Y-yes sir." Al sighed, slamming the door behind him.

As Al headed upstairs, Matt laid in his bed looking out the window. He hated being in America. He was hated sleeping with Alfred, he hated baseball, and he was beginning to hate cupcakes. . . .okay maybe not cupcakes, they were pretty good. As his mind began to drift away from brooding about leaving Canada, Alfred burst through the door.

"Get up, Sad Sack! Dad wants you to come outside. Let's go!" Al sighed.

"Fine, I'm coming." Matt sighed.

Once Matt got dressed, Al dragged him out the door and headed towards Haru's place. Matt didn't like hanging out with Al's friends, however this would be the first time he'd meet Haru. As they walked up to a two story cream colored house, Matt was shocked by the navy blue shutters and the different potted plants decorating the porch. As Al knocked on the door, a young girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes stood in the doorway.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"I came to see if you wanted to play. Oh, and this is my brother, Mathieu." Al said, pointing to Matt, who was standing in at the end of the walkway.

"Hi Mattie, sure just let me ask my dad. Come on in, guys." Haru said.

As they walked in, Matt grumbled beneath his breath. He hated people calling him "Mattie," however Haru seemed like a nice kid. As they walked in, Matt was surprised at how tidy the house was. Then again, Arthur's house was real clean too. Which seemed to be shocking since Al was a walking dirt magnet. As they walked into the kitchen, a young man sat at the kitchen table reading a book. He had long white hair and golden eyes, and his glossy cream colored skin.

"Daddy, can I go play with my friends?" Haru asked.

"Hmm? Oh hey Alfred, who's your friend?" The man asked, patting Al's head.

"Hi Mr. Gray, this is my brother, Matt." Al said, nudging Matt.

"Nice to meet you, Matt. Would you boys like a snack?" Mr Gray asked.

"Oh yeah, snack time. Can we have some chips daddy?" Haru asked.

"Sure, I put them in the cabinet." He smiled, "After your snack, you guys are welcome to stay and play with Haru."

Haru smiled, pushing a stool against the sink. As she climbed towards the cabinet, Al smiled at the large bag of chips in the cupboard. Climbing back down, Haru rushed into the living room with the chips, Matt and Al followed behind her.

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Haru asked, ripping open the chip bag.

"Hmm, how about? Oh I know, let's be superheroes!" Al smiled.

"Super heroes, that's random. Well, what should our names be?" Haru said, stuffing her face.

"I wanna be Captain Maple." Matt said, licking his fingers.

"Not bad, then I'll be. . . Lady Velvet!" Haru smiled.

"Cool, and I'll be the villain. The Mighty Batman." Al smiled.

"Batman is a superhero, stupid." Matt sighed.

"No he isn't, Batman kills people. He's killed the Joker like three times." Al growled.

"Actually Batman is a superhero, but you can be . . . Dr. Alfiend." Haru said, tying a blanket around her neck. "I think I've got a lab coat upstairs."

"Excellent." Al said, tenting his fingers.

Once the children were geared up, the adventures of Captain Maple and Lady Velvet were heard throughout the household. Dr. Alfiend was planning to blow up the dam so that he could flood the city, but Captain Maple held the dam together with maple syrup while Lady Velvet captured Dr. Alfiend with her velvet lasso. As Haru and Matt stood triumphantly over Al, Mr. Gray walked in with a young woman in a black suit.

"Having fun, Haru?" Mr. Gray asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi daddy. . . .welcome home Phoebe." Haru sighed, glaring at the woman.

"I have a photo shoot to go to, so Phoebe's taking you to karate class." Mr. Gray said, "I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay, bye daddy." Haru sighed, kissing his cheek.

"Tell your little friends goodbye, Haruka. Afterwards, head upstairs and put on your gi." Phoebe said.

Haru hugged Al and Matt, then walked upstairs. As they headed home, Al couldn't stop laughing at the blush spreading across Matt's face.

"Looks like you had fun, Captain Maple." Al teased.

"Huh? Shut up about that, okay? Don't say anything to Artie." Matt sighed.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you stop brooding. It was getting annoying." Al said.

"Yeah, I like Haru. He's nice." Matt said, opening the door.

"He? Wait Matt, Haru's not a . . .or is she?" He said, closing the front door.


	2. Haru's First Easter

Easter was just around the corner, and all the children in town were preparing for the Easter Bunny. They suffered through formal dress clothes, disgustingly shiny shoes, and Easter socials their parents attended just for the Easter Bunny, but no one was as devoted as Haru. She was forced into wearing her violet and dark red dress with the large red bow around her waist.

Mr. Gray and his wife, Phoebe had been invited to various galas and brunches, which Haru had to attend. However, something traumatic happened at the last picnic and it showed when she returned. Matt was the first to notice that something was wrong. Mr. Gray had a Paris fashion tour, and he asked if Haru could stay with them for a while.

"Is that devil about?" Artie asked.

"Yes, Artie. However, Phoebe's going to see her family. I don't think Haru would like it there much, especially after last weekend's disaster." Nick sighed.

"What happened?!" Artie and Matt said simultaneously.

After Matthieu grilled her for more than fifteen minutes, Haru was forced to relive the hell she'd been through

"Phoebe's mother, Gretchen, told me there was no such thing as the Easter Bunny!" Haru said, fighting tears. "She said that Easter is a pagan witch holiday and that Daddy and I were stupid for even attempting to celebrate it!"

"That's awful!" Artie said, looking at Mr. Gray.

"You don't know the half of it, Artie. Haru's been crying all week over this, she's really depressed! I tried to reassure her, but that b***h would go right back and make things worse." Nick said, rubbing his temples.

"Gretchen said that Phoebe and Dad bought treats, then she said that I shouldn't get anything because I need to grow up!" Haru cried.

" Mind you, this whole thing started because Haru got her dress dirty while playing catch with her cousins, instead of being inside with the rest of them being criticized." Nick growled. "Could you and the boys bring my little girl back? It's not home without that pretty little smile. Besides, she seems to trust you all more." Nick asked.

"Oh Nick, don't say that. She trusts you just as much as us!" Artie said, hugging him. "However, she needs to be alone, she's worried that someone else may destroy her beliefs. Don't you worry, my good man. That smile will be restored in no time."

"Thanks, man. I just feel bad for dumping Haru on you and Francis." Nick said.

"It's not dumping, we love having her around. Especially Francis, it seems he's grown attached to her." Artie smiled.

"That's good to know, I remember how hard it was for him to get used to me." Nick laughed.

"What the hell is that damn woman thinking?" Matt said, "Of course there's an Easter Bunny!"

"Everyone knows that! You Grand mom must be really stupid!" Alfred said, laughing.

"Besides, we've seen him!" Matt said.

"No way. . . " Haru said in awe.

"Yeah, he's super cool." He said.

"I know, we'll catch him just for you.!" Alfred smiled.

"Yeah! That way you can show him to that old b***h and prove that the Easter Bunny is real!" Matt said.

"Really?" Haru sniffled.

"Yeah! The Easter Bunny comes to everyone, even idiots like Alfred!" He said.

"Screw you! Don't listen to him, Haru. He even has treats for vegans, so even if I can't eat eggs, I'll get something better." Alfred said.

"I can't wait!" Haru smiled.

"We'll set the trap tonight once Artie goes to sleep and Dad heads out." Matt said.

* * *

That night, when Artie was asleep and Francis had gone out, Matt found a rope while Alfred got a large blanket. Haru grabbed some wild carrots from the forest, then placed them on the floor. The kids quietly hid in the closet beneath the stairs, waiting for their trap to go off. They took turns keeping watching, not hearing a sound until late in the morning, when Haru heard the door open.

"There he is!" Haru said, shaking the boys awake.

"I knew it!" said Alfred squinting at the figure.

"He smells funny,"Matt said, "Like he was around being tons of weird things."

"Yeah, it smells familiar, but I can't think of where." He said.

"Shh! He's going for the trap!" Haru said.

Suddenly, the figure triggered the trap. As they hit the ground, their face hit the carrots. As they got up, they set off ropes along with a few other things around the room which tied them up before finally the large blanket fell on top of them. Alfred immediately leaped on the figure and gagged them as Matt switched on the light.

"We caught him!" The brothers cheered.

"I knew we would!" Haru smiled, "Quick, take the blanket off!"

Removing the blanket, the boys revealed a ruffled and beaten Francis. The kids froze as he thrashed and wriggled about, shouting curses through his gag.

"Haru, quick! Ungag him!" Alfred said, shoving her forward.

"W-Why me?!" Haru snapped.

"Simple, he likes you more!" Alfred said.

"I don't think so, he looks really angry!" Haru said.

"Yeah, but he LIKES you," said Matthew pushing her forward, "He's probably going to kill us."

Haru gulped as she gently took off the gag, then Matthieu covered her ears as curses spewed from Francis' mouth. Alfred immediately gagged him again.

"Francis, is that you?!" Artie asked in a sleep tone.

As he bustled downstairs wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and bright blue slippers, Alfred took one look and started laughing.

"What are you wearing, Dad?!" Alfred asked.

"My robe! Your mother gave it to me last year…wait, what are the three of you doing up this late?" Artie asked.

"We were waiting to capture the Easter Bunny!" Haru smiled.

"Haru heard someone come into the house," said Matthew, "and they sprung the trap!"

"Only it wasn't the Easter Bunny or an intruder for that matter, it was Mr. Bonnefoy." Haru said, looking back at the enraged French man.

Francis leered at the children, causing them to shrink in their slippers. Suddenly, the door flew open and two women bustled inside. One was pale with blue eyes and long black hair, the other one was dark skinned with brown eyes and wore her black hair in dreads. The children stared in amazement a the two women dressed in high heels, fishnets and black corsets with bunny ears and matching tails.

"Francis, are you okay?! We heard someone shouting!" The pale woman said.

"Yeah, are you…oh…" The dark skinned one began.

The two women stared, looking down at Francis tied up and surrounded by three children and Artie. They recognized them all from Francis' description, his son, his son's friend or as he called her "his adopted daughter, and Artie's son. As Artie took off the gag, Francis looked at the two ladies, who in turn looked at him sheepishly.

"I thought I told you two to wait in the car!" Francis growled, trying to hide his blush

"Well, we got worried, Franny." The pale woman said, earning a hit from her dark skinned associate.

"Dumbass, you can't call him that in public!" She said in a harsh whisper, "You know better!"

"Ow! That's not fair. I mean, this is his family, after all!" She said.

Artie looked at the two women and squealed, the children were left speechless.

"I haven't seen you two in ages!" He said, hugging them tightly.

The girls cooed and hugged him back, the kids were more confused than ever. Suddenly, something went off in Haru's head. The women had bunny ears, tails, and feet!

"You two must be the Easter bunny helpers!" Haru gasped.

The two women blushed dark red, not only remembering the children, but also realizing their attire. Francis and Artie gave them a look that said, "Just go with it!"

"Umm…yes, we are." The pale one said, "I'm Mickey, and this is Bunny. We're the Easter Bunny's assistants."

"I didn't know he had assistants." Alfred said, staring at them.

"Oh, of course! How do you think he knows which houses to have special baskets for?" Bunny asked, patting his head.

"I always thought he did it like Santa." Matt said, staring up at them.

Bunny grinned, Matt was truly the spitting image of his father. Right down to his blonde hair and violet eyes. Haru walked behind them, gently tugging on Mickey's tail.

"Are your tails real too?" Haru said.

"Yes sweetheart!" Mickey said, jumping at the sound of her voice. "P-please don't touch them, otherwise you'll hurt us."

"Yes Ma'am!" She replied.

"Why were you two looking for Papa?" Matt asked.

" Your Papa drives us around every year to . . . uhm. . . deliver treats." Mickey said.

"That's right, and when he started taking too long, we got worried!" Bunny

"Oh…" The kids said.

"I knew the Easter Bunny was real!" Haru smiled, "And now I know his assistants!"

"Of course the Easter Bunny is real," Bunny said "And he only gives treats to good girls and boys, who are _**asleep**_!"

"So, don't try to capture him anymore, okay?" Mickey said, "You wouldn't want someone trying to tie you up, right?"

"No!" The kids said.

"Exactly! Now all of you, go back to bed so we can finish making our deliveries!" Bunny said.

The kids scampered upstairs, closing the door behind them. Bunny then sighed, took out her pocketknife, and proceeded to untie Francis.

"Now, what was that about me not being a good mom?" Bunny said, grinning at her friend.

"Bunny, be nice! I can't believe they had Francis hogtied like this." Mickey said.

"They're quite resourceful, I can say that much." Artie said, lending a hand.

Once Francis was free, Artie looked at them with curiosity.

"Now then, what are you three doing here?" He asked.

"Oh darn, it was suppose to be a surprise. Can I tell him Franny? Pleeeease?" Mickey asked.

Francis waves her off, causing Mickey to squeal as she ran back to the car. When she returned, Mickey held three large Easter baskets. Artie smiled at Francis, gushing over the Easter was red and full of Marshmallow peeps, chocolate eggs , and a baseball bat; Another was blue and had a few chocolate bunnies, some chocolate bells, and a hockey , the last one was a pretty shade of pink and had chocolate bunnies, chocolate eggs, and pair of earrings.

"Mickey and Bunny did me a favor and made these for the kids. Especially since Matt can't have hard boiled your idiot son and is going through his "fur is murder" phase." Francis sighed, "We were going to hide eggs all over the house and yard, but . . .well, you know."

Francis was shocked as Artie and Mickey hugged him tightly.

"You're so sweet, Franny!" Artie said.

"Isn't he?!" Mickey smiled.

"OFF! Both of you! Get. Off. Of. Me!" Francis screamed.

"This is why I can't take you anywhere!" Bunny sighed, prying Mickey from Francis.

"Aw, come on, Bunny. Franny is so cute when he's being genuinely nice!" Mickey said.

"Tell anyone and I'm never taking you two anywhere again!" Francis growled.

Mickey pouted as Bunny rolled her eyes.

"Like anyone would believe us anyway." Bunny said.

"She's got a point there," said Artie, "Also, why are you two dressed like that?"

"Well, Madame thought it would be a nice idea for us to dress up like this for the season," Bunny said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, we were playing "Hide the Eggs!" Mickey smiled, "Francis was winning."

Artie blushed dark red, then glared at Francis. He was getting that "You dirty old pervert!" look from Artie.

"Don't give me that look! Its not as dirty as it sounds!" Francis said barked. .

"Yeah, it is."Bunny and Mickey said, blushing darkly.

* * *

In the morning, the children came down to breakfast. Artie served them hot cross buns and milk, eating their fill as Artie's brothers arrived. Allistor and Francis decided to retire to the living room with a bottle of wine while Eoin supervised the Easter egg hunt with Artie and Liam. The kids got their baskets and went off. Alfred and Matthew were masters at egg hunting, Haru on the other hand was able to get into the crevices to pull out little plastic eggs, toys, and the covenant kinder eggs. She gathered about ten of them before going deeper into the woods.

"Be careful love!" Artie said with a smile.

"Yeah, and be sure to keep an eye for the Easter bunny!" Liam said, "I'm sure he's around!"

"Oh Haru, I forgot to mention: the plastic eggs have money in them!" Alfred said, "It's Francis' half assed way to keep us quiet!"

Haru nodded, and then went off with her basket. She was so happy to not have to wear a dress, she was in her favorite blue overalls with a grassy green tank top under them. As she searched, Haru saw a trail of plastic eggs. She grinned and started collecting them, when suddenly she saw something scamper across the forest. Haru cautiously went after it as it hopped further into the woods before finally stopping. Haru stared, there standing in front of her was a bipedal brown rabbit holding a basket of eggs, chocolate and other things. He didn't look like the regular Easter bunny that you see on holiday cards. He didn't have a bow, he wasn't white, and he was actually naked. He looked at her and hopped closer.

"Y-You're the Easter bunny!" Haru gasped.

"In the flesh, sweetheart." The bunny said in a soft woman's voice, "And you're the first kid in a long time that's actually seen me,"

"Wow…my step grandma told me that you didn't exist." Haru blushed.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Follow me, love." The Bunny said

Haru followed the bunny, who ushered her to a stump.

"Now, what's all this about me not existing." The Bunny asked.

Haru explained her dilemma, making sure to mention trapping Francis instead of the Bunny.

"And it really upset me because you have to be real! How does all the awesome stuff happens every year without your help?" Haru sighed.

"True, I do have my hand in most of the Easter dealings. However, it's actually pretty hard nowadays with technology and narcissist parents around making their children not believe." The Bunny said.

"What's narcissist?" Haru asked.

"Someone who's very selfish and wants to be the center of attention at the expense of others" The Bunny replied.

"Why would they be so mean to me?! I mean it's not fair! Why would they tell me this?!"

"Most parents are jealous of the attention I get during the holiday, no one likes doing things from the goodness of their hearts. So, instead of going through the tedious job of hiding eggs, making baskets, and all the other fun things we do on Easter, most parent force their kids to forget about being a kid and act like them, cranky and bitter at the world, which is why a lot of kids don't believe in me. However, it's all worth it when I see little beams of hope like you, Haruka Gray, that can still manage to find joy in the Easter holiday." The Bunny said, patting Haru on her head, "Which is why, Haruka Gray, I thank you for keeping Easter alive for such a long time. However, just know, there's going to come a time when you will stop believing in me too. It's not a bad thing, but at least you'll always carry the meaning of Easter with you. It's not about eggs, chocolate, and finding me, it's about the coming of Spring and spending it with family and always remember, just because you were born into a group of people, doesn't mean they're family"

"I know, thanks Easter bunny!" Haru said, hugging the large bunny.

"Of course dear!" She said.

"Oh! Where those ladies last night really your assistants?" Haru smiled.

"Yeah, and one day when you're older and have kids or like kids you're going to be a good assistant." The Bunny blushed.

"Do I have to dress up?" She asked

"Not like them, usually, my assistants don't dress up and love to do their work in secret." The Bunny laughed.

"Oh Okay!"The Easter Bunny smiled, giving her a large solid chocolate bunny.

"Be good, my child. Oh, and tell Germania I said, Hi."

"Okay!"Haru said, waving goodbye.

With that, she hopped away into the trees, Haru grinned, then headed back to the house.

"Where were you?!" Matt pouted, "You missed almost everything."

"Oh well—you're not going to believe me, but I met the Easter bunny!" Haru smiled.

"What?! Why didn't you call me?!" He snapped, poking her forehead.

"Well, she had to leave, but she told me LOADS of things! Look, she even gave me this chocolate bunny! Wanna share?" Haru blushed.

"...Fine," He replied, peering at her basket, "No way, your basket's FULL of eggs!"

She looked down, smiling brightly. Inside, she retold her story of her encounter with the Easter bunny.

"I'm so glad you saw her sweetie!" Artie said, smiling happily.

"Told you she'd pop up," Liam said.

". . .and that she would give you a basket of eggs," Allistor said, ruffling Haru's hair.

She smiled her twinkling smiled, hugging him tightly. Then, she ran to Francis and gave him a huge hug, he froze for a moment, then held his arms out. He wasn't expecting this. _What the hell was she doing?_ He looked up at her, she was beaming at him with a large smile.

"Thank you for the earrings Mr. Bonnefoy, they're really pretty!"

"I-I," He stammered, before clearing his throat, "Didn't get them for you! The damn Bunny told me to get them for you. It was your Papa's idea so thank him too! Now go play with the boys!"

Haru nodded, pecks his cheek and scampered upstairs. Francis watched her run off, smiling with a light blush coloring his cheeks. Alfred and Matthew were already upstairs sorting their loot.

"Wow, these really do have money!" Haru said as she cracked opened an egg, pulling out a ten.

"Yeah! It's his way of paying us to not bother him for awhile," Alfred said, "So what's the Easter Bunny like?"

"She's really nice! She told me that when we get older, we'll no longer believe her. But, that's a good thing,"

"How is it good?!" Matt snapped, "That means we'll be grownups and that sucks!"

"Yeah! There's nothing cool about being older!" Alfred laughed.

"We get to drive?" Haru suggested.

"We do that already," Matt said, "Even so, Papa said that when we grow up, we'll change,"

"Change how?" She asked.

"He says we'll be interested in other things and something about Alfred being a deviant." He said.

"I'm not a deviant! Oh! Haru, can I have your Easter dress?" Alfred asked, glaring at his brother.

"Sure! Just give me some of Francis' eggs." Haru smiled.

"Deal! No take backs!" He said, tossing her five plastic eggs.

"I hate that dress, it's ugly!" Haru said, pushing it away.

"Why do you want it, shit stain?!" Matt asked.

"It'll look _**SO** _ much better on me because I got the body for it." Alfred replied.

"You have problems, maybe you'll grow out of it." He sighed.

"I hope we'll still be friends when we're older." Haru said, hugging the boys.

"We might have to get married," Alfred said, cringing.

"Ew no!" Matthieu shuddered, "Why?!"

"That's what adults do," Haru said.

"Fine, I'll marry you, Haru." Alfred said, "Then, we can make babies and everything will be right with the world."

"You're NOT marrying her!" Matthieu said, "Who knows what sort of diseases you'll give her! She's marrying someone nice, proper, and disease free!"

"Then, why don't you marry her?!" Al said.

"I'm not marrying her! She's my friend, besides, I don't want a wife!"

"She has to marry someone! She needs to be a mom, right?"

"Says who? I don't want to marry anyone yet!" Haru interjected.

"See? She's not stupid! Boys and girls should just be friends, marriage is icky! You'll become a mom like Artie!" Matt said.

"HA! You'll be wearing a pink apron and taking care of me like Mr. Gray does!" Al said

"NO WAY!" Matt growled.

"No, I got it! Mattie might turn into his Papa!" Haru teased.

"I won't!" Matthieu glared, "I don't wanna smell like cigarettes and fur!"

"Kids, can you go wash up? It's time for supper!" Artie called from downstairs, "With SOAP Alfred,"

Alfred groaned and ran to the bathroom. Matthew looked at Haru.

"Say Haru?" Matt said.

"Yeah?" Haru replied.

"Even if we do grow up…did the Easter bunny say we'll still be friends?" Matt asked, blushing.

"Yeah! She said that's what Easter is all about! Spring with friends and family and you're both! So, even when we do grow up, we'll always be friends," he grinned and followed Alfred to the bathroom.

* * *

"Aww, Francis your humanity is showing!" Liam said, laughing after his little encounter with Haru.

"That was adorable!" Artie said with a smile.

"Damn kid! Damn her little hide!" Francis grumbled, "Letting her assault me while you all watched!"

"Come off it, Francis, ye know she made ye day." Eoin said smiling, "Besides, it was just a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

"I don't know Eoin, I swear I saw murder in her eyes," Allistor smirked, "Sure she's sweet, innocent and cute now, but she was probably looking for somewhere to stick a knife."

"Too right!" Liam said, "Little girls usually think about murder when they're about that age. They usually get the one that's third close to them. Yep, Francis you're a dead man,"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Artie opened the door for Bunny, Mickey, and Mr. Gray.

"You made it!" Artie hugged them tightly.

"Well, you insisted," Bunny said, "Over and over again."

"Well, I really wanted you two to come over! It's like a reunion!" Mickey said.

"Besides, it's been awhile." Nick smiled, nudging Francis, "Isn't that right, old man?"

"Who are you calling old? Our kids are the same age, besides you're still the same pretty boy I met in High School." Francis laughed, bumping Nick back.

"Hello ladies." Allistor said, grinning at the girls.

"Hi Allistor," Mickey said with a blush as she perched next to him.

"Haven't see you in awhile." Bunny said.

"You never come around anymore! You're so mean!" Mickey said.

"Oh Please! Besides, hanging out with Eoin is much more fun." Mickey said as she sits in Eoin's lap.

He reddened at the pair. The room went silent as they both perched in his lap.

"Never drunk and smelling of booze, cigars, and disappointment," Mickey said.

"And always brings in new things to the brothel," Bunny said, "Though he loves beating our asses when he comes over,"

"Oh yeah, I think he enjoys it too much and likes to involve the other girls as well," Mickey said.

"I lost my shirt every time we played!" Bunny laughed.

"Fuck Eoin! You lost your V-card?!" Liam gasped, "When was this?!"

"I knew you had it in ya!" Allistor laughed, "It's an Easter miracle!"

"Stop teasing him you two! I told you he's lose it when he's ready!" Artie sighed.

"Took him long enough," Francis said, lighting a cigarette, "Took him years to finally decide to stick it someone."

"I know you two are trying to help, but please explain to these idiots that you're talking about our game nights," Eoin sighed, blushing brightly.

"Game night?" Artie said.

"Yeah, we play board games, card games, and video games twice a week," Mickey smiled, "It's really fun and it gives us something to look forward to every week."

"Yeah, but Eoin always beats us in certain games. That's why we always bring in new ones so we can finally beat him." Bunny said.

"Plus, to show no hard feelings, he usually escorts us when we go shopping to make sure no one messes with us. Chivalry isn't dead!" Mickey said.

"Especially since it was _ **Allistor**_ who had the ingenious idea to create the "no panty" rule when he comes—," Bunny began.

"Haru! BOYS!" Mr. Gray immediately cuts her off before the kids could hear.

Haru hugged her father tightly, then she immediately thanked him for the earrings and told him about the Easter bunny. She then noticed Mickey and Bunny. Mickey preened and cooed over Haru.

"And those are his helpers! Miss Mickey and Miss Bunny!" Haru said.

"No relation," Matt said.

"Bunny, can we adopt her?" Mickey asked.

"No, her dad's here!" Bunny said, smacking her in the head.

"Awww, how about Matthew?" She pouted.

"Definitely not, Francis will hang us by the thumbs. Don't you dare say Alfred" Bunny said just as Mickey opened her mouth, "Artie gives him just enough love and cuddles."

"Alas, you're right." Francis said, "Personally, I think that's his problem."

"Do you girls mind helping me set the table?" Artie asked, cracking Francis in the head with a rolling pin.

Mickey dragged Bunny into the kitchen. Alfred was staring at their legs and butt the whole time, earning a smirk from Allistor.

"See anything you like, laddie?" Allistor asked.

"I wonder if I can pull off fishnets like them someday." Alfred said.

"I have a pair if you want them," Eoin said.

"Oh hell no! Not in this house!" Francis screamed, "The boy has enough problems!"

That night, Haru and Mr. Gray went home, Phoebe would be back in the morning. When she got home, Mr. Gray put the earrings in for her.

"Hey Dad?" Haru said.

"Yeah?" Nick replied.

"Do you like hanging out with Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"Of course I do, after all we all went to High School together." Nick said, "However, I'm glad to see my little Haru bunny back."

"Yep! The Easter bunny said, when I get older, I won't believe in her as much, but I'm okay with that." She smiled.

"That's good, but don't be in such a hurry to grow up." He said, "Otherwise I won't be able to hug you." He said.

"I'm not, I don't want to grow up just yet. Alfred wanted me to marry him because it was the right thing to do, but I agree with Mattie, marriage is icky."

"Your opinion will change one day."

"You're married and you're not happy!"

"There are more factors to that, but when you find the right man, you'll be happy."

"I hope so, but even then, I hope I can just be happy on my own." Haru yawned.

As Haru fell asleep, Nick walked out of her room. Closing the door behind him, Nick looked at the shrine for Haru's birth mother Elise. Her bright blue eyes, her shiny blonde hair, even her gentle smile were all inherited to Haru. Kissing the picture with his two fingers, Nick gave a sigh.

"She'll be fine, Elise. I know she will." Nick muttered before heading to bed.


	3. Cupcake Beast

"Oi Haru, do you want my cupcake?" Al asked.

"Sure," Haru smiled, licking her lips. "Thanks, Al."

"Hold it, I want your kit kat in exchange." He said.

"Oh, alright." She said, surrendering her chocolate.

It was lunchtime at Heta Elementary, and Haru was sitting with her friends, Lilli, Michelle, and Alice. As they ate their lunch, Haru licked the frosting off her fingers. The cupcake was delicious, and it was her favorite flavor, vanilla. As Haru ripped the foil wrapping around the small cake, Matt watched from afar. Smiling once she stuffed the cake in her mouth, Matt picked at his lunch. He was starving, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to eat. He was too excited for the end of the day. Since Haru's dad would be at a photo shoot and her step mom was going out of town, Haru would be spending the afternoon at his house. After lunch, Matt and Haru walked onto the blacktop to play kickball. Al set up the teams, which ended up being boys vs. girls. The game was fun and steady, even if the score was 7 to 3 . . .boys leading. It was Haru's turn to kick, bases loaded.

"Easy out!" Al screamed.

"Shut up, shit stain!" Matt snapped.

Haru squinted her eyes in the sunlight, she was ready this time. Looking out to the fence, Haru pointed to her trajectory. Al pitched the ball, waiting to see what she'd do. As the ball closed in, Haru to a running start. Dragging her foot back, Haru rocketed the ball back towards the fence. The kids stared in amazement just like Haru, before Michelle screamed at her.

"That's a home run, stupid! Run for it!" Michelle screamed.

"Fuck! Go get the ball!" Al screamed at the outfield.

As Haru began running the bases, the boys scrambled for the ball. When Haru dashed to 2nd base, Feliciano threw the ball to Roderick, he passed it to Maximo, Maximo threw it to Matt. Haru had just left 3rd base when Matt beamed the ball at her with all his power. The ball rammed Haru in the rib, sending her skidding across the pavement.

"Holy shit!" Al gasped.

"Haruka!" Matt screamed, running after her.

"Haru!" Lilli and Alice screamed, chasing after Matt.

"If that kid dies, your ass is grass Canuck!" Natasha roared.

Finding Haru lying on the ground, the kids were shocked by the crater she had created on the wall. Matt rushed to her side, trying to coax her awake. Calling out to her, Matt tried to fight the tears forming in his eyes. The kids stood around him, trying to see if she was dead.

"Don't just fucking stand there, someone get a fucking teacher!" Matt screamed.

Lilli, Maximo, and Flavio ran to get Ms. Alexia. Meanwhile, Al and Matt worked to wake her up. When the teacher arrived, she called an ambulance. Arthur and Francis were waiting at the hospital when Mr. Gray arrived. Tears streamed down his face as he rushed in, Francis and Arthur comforted him. Matt sat in his chair crying, blaming himself for Haru's wounds. Francis turned to his son, glaring at him to silence his sniveling. As Matt's lip trembled, the doctor walked out.

"Are you Haruka's family?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm her father, is she going to be okay?" Mr. Gray asked.

"As you can see from these photographs, Haruka sustained a large bruise on her left side. She also fracture the radius in her left arm, and the tibia in her right leg. For the most part, there's nothing too serious." The Doctor said.

The group sighed in relief whereas all the color drained from Matt's face. He'd broken Haru's leg, arm, and left a bruise on her side. The Doctor escorted them to see her, but something was wrong. A nurse ran up to the doctor, the hallway light seemed to dim down. The boys rushed to Haru's room, finding her savaging her casts. Her eyes were yellow, and drool ran down her the corners of her lips.

"That's queer, I've seen this before." Arthur said, trying to remember.

"Really, cause this is a first for me." Mr. Gray said.

Matt and Al looked around at the room, there was blood everywhere. Broken glass from the windows and mirrors, and claw marks were everywhere. The boys looked at each other as Haru leaped down from the bed. Her yellow eyes scrutinized her targets.

"Run . . ." Matt said.

"What?" Francis asked.

"Run for it!" Al screamed.

Haru screamed, echoing through the hall. As the group ran, Haru bolted after them on all fours. As she chased them, Haru's claws clattered against the tiled floor. Mr. Gray and the boys ran into a supply closet as Haru dashed pass. The carnage they heard from inside was horrifying, for the first time Arthur and Francis were scared.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Mr. Gray asked,"Why is my daughter a savage werewolf?"

"Well Nick, I wish I could answer that. However, I fear Haru's been possessed by a demon." Artie cried.

"Bullshit! That wasn't a fucking demon." Francis snapped, grabbing the gun in his pocket. "Matt, was she acting weird earlier?"

"No, everything was fine up until recess." Matt said.

"Yeah, I even shared my lunch with her." Al said.

Francis and Arthur looked at each other, something about that statement stood out. Artie kneeled down in front of Al, grabbing his shoulders.

"Alfred, listen to me very carefully. Did you give Haruka your cupcake?" Artie asked.

"Uh huh, she traded her kit kat for my cupcake." Al said, "Why? Was that bad?"

"Fucking hell! You gave him one of those damned swirled chocolate cakes didn't you?!" Francis snapped.

Just then, there came a loud bang on the door. She had found them, and was ramming her head into the door. Matt rummaged through his bag for hi lunch bag, he hadn't eaten his cupcake. As Francis and Artie argued, Matt ran out. Haru quickly gave chase, the others followed behind. Haru was within reach of the small boy, her claws grazing his arm, leaving three claw marks running down it. As Matt ran, he dropped the cupcake. Haru slipped on the frosting and ended up flying into a wall. Once she was back on her feet, she chased Matt into an office.

"Haru, snap out of it!" Matt screamed.

Growling at him, Haru swiped her new claws at Matt. Just barely missing his chest, Matt quickly hid behind the office desk. Francis kicked the door down, finding Haru on top of the desk. As he aimed the gun, Mr. Gray tried to take the gun from him. Even if she was a monster, nobody would shoot his little girl. As Haru leaped down, Haru scratched Matt across the cheek. The two kids wrestled behind the desk, knocking all the contents off the table. Suddenly, everything went silent. Matt hugged Haru tightly, kissing her cheek. As tears flowed from her eyes, Haru's dark blue eyes returned. The others walked behind the desk, Haru was fast asleep on Matt's chest. As for the brave little Canadian, he had past out from point exhaustion and fear.

"Thank goodness, they're alright." Artie sighed.

When they woke up, Haru and Matt looked each other in their hospital beds. Matt leaped up, hugging Haru tightly. As he hugged her, Haru burst into tears as she hugged him back. She was slowly beginning to regain her memories, and she felt horrible for what she did. Matt patted her back, telling her that it was alright. Al crept in, a wide smile on his face. Haru was relieved they were both alright, hugging him as well. When Arthur and Francis came to check on them, they were shocked to see the boys fast asleep beside Haru.

"How cute!" Artie cooed.

"Well, at least she can have one good memory. With these two around, she'll never be bullied." Francis said, lighting his cigarette.

"Yes," Artie sighed, "As well as the fact that she'll be able to turn into that beast at will."

"Wait what?!" Francis screamed.


End file.
